1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to communication devices, and particularly to a communication device with an antenna retaining device that can be used for securely mounting an antenna to a housing of the communication device.
2. General Background
Communication devices, such as access points (AP), mobile phones, and so on, are becoming ever more popular. In typical communication devices, an antenna is a necessary unit. The main function of the antenna is to transmit and receive signals. The antenna fixed to the communication device often needs rotating so as to obtain an optimum effect in the transmission and reception of signals. In addition, the exposed antenna is vulnerable to damage from external impact, and production costs of antennas and related components needs to be greatly reduced to realize a gain in market competitiveness. Hence, the mechanism designed for fixing an antenna to a communication product needs to possess the features of durability and low cost. In particular, the mechanism should ensure that conductive wires connected to the antenna can withstand rotation of the antenna without rupturing.
Referring to FIG. 1, this shows a simplified, exploded, perspective view of part of a conventional communication product. The communication product comprises an antenna 40, a housing 60, and a metal cylindrical tube 50. The antenna 40 is installed on the housing 60 via the tube 50.
However, the tube 50 and the antenna 40 are easily pulled out of the housing 60 during use. In addition, the antenna 40 is liable to be rotated excessively during use, resulting in the rupturing or entanglement of the conductive wires of the antenna 40. Furthermore, the antenna 40 is prone to sustain abrasion, and thereby may lose its ability to transmit and receive signals.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.